


Hope Buns

by TheOverlordOfIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, Kyoko is thirsty, This is DUMB, Why is this still going?, really dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce
Summary: Kyoko discovers a secret that will change her world forever and will send ripples across many others.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we being... I want to say that I’m sorry. 
> 
> I understand if you want to block me after reading it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> My beta-reader was BlueBoxy once again.

The rotting smell of garbage permeated the air, though it was understandable, taking into account that they were standing in the middle of a room full of garbage. The fifth class trial had ended with Makoto Naegi being declared guilty of murder, a result that was less than desirable for him.

Luckily, the boy managed to escape the unjust punishment, all thanks to the help of a certain A.I. program. A shame that Makoto had to be surrounded by garbage without food or water for a few hours, but it was better than being dead. However, a good action warrants another.

The Luckster sacrificed himself to save his friend Kyoko, and hell would freeze over before she would let that debt unpaid. Armed with a bottle of water, some sweet bread, and a few trash bags filled with ramen, the detective girl plunged into the darkness. This leads to the current situation, with a grateful Makoto stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel.

As cute as it was, neither of them wanted to spend a minute longer in this place. So the teens made their escape, thanks to Kyoko's special key that she ‘borrowed’ from Monokuma. Now only a thing separated them from freedom, an incredibly long stair. Apparently, the thing reminded the boy to a certain videogame about spies. 

And so began the climb. Makoto volunteered himself to go first, Kyoko was wearing a skirt after all, and he didn’t want to give into...temptation. She let out a nearly audible chuckle but let the boy go first. They were climbing for a few minutes now, still unable to see the end of it and with the clicking of their steps as only company. 

“I had no idea we were so far down…” Makoto didn't’ enjoy the silence as much as Kyoko, so he attempted some small talk.

“Don’t lose your footing. If you slip, I won’t be able to catch you…” It wasn’t a surprise, that the lavender-haired girl was atrocious at such basic social interaction.

Silence fell down once again on the climbing Ultimates, but the Luckster refused to give up after only one try. The next topic was about her ultimate talent, this one seemed to loose the girl’s tongue. Even if the topic got a bit heavy when Kyoko’s father was brought up.

His positive nature was starting to tick her off, their childhoods were just too different for him to understand how Kyoko felt about Jin. She raised her head to give the boy a piece of her mind, but then she saw something that made her stop.

Those cold eyes of the girl began to widen in surprise and pure wonder,  _ “How... how could this be? Why I never noticed before?” _

The detective’s mind was in pure chaos thanks to the sight in front of her. Not even her ultimate talent could have predicted such a thing. But her eyes didn’t lie, the truth was right there. And it was a very clear one.

Makoto Naegi... had a nice ass. A perfect caboose. An amazing badonkadonk. A superb pair of glutes. Etc…

If one were to say such things to the girl, she would just scoff and roll her eyes. After all, Makoto’s pants were kinda baggy and his stature didn’t help him. But now that the boy was climbing the ladder, Kyoko could witness that tight ass.

_ “Damn…”  _ Those pale cheeks of her were starting to turn pink because of his own cheeks.  _ “Maybe he squats a lot…” _

“Kyoko, you okay? You suddenly went quiet.” “Makoto was unaware of the thoughts that were forming in the detective’s mind.

“Y-yeah. My apologies seem that my throat is a bit parched.” She was thirsty, for sure.

“Really? Sorry, I should have offered you some water.”

“It’s fine...” Kyoko preferred some buns at the moment.

Finally, they reached the top, getting out of that dark tunnel. The stoic girl rubbed her eyes, realizing that she hasn't blinked for a while. However, this wasn’t the time for distractions. Monokuma will soon find out about Makoto being alive, and they still didn’t solve the mystery of the dead attacker.

Kyoko had to make a plan and investigate, she pushed those inappropriate thoughts away. For a more... private time.

**_ /-/ _ **

Hopeless. This whole situation was hopeless…

The survivors of the killing game were attending the sixth and last class trial. They had discovered the Mastermind behind all of this, Junko Enoshima, and learned the truth about the outside world. Now, they wished they didn’t.

The world was destroyed beyond recognition, the air polluted with poison and the people outside went crazy with despair. There was no hope in the world anymore...maybe it was better to stay here forever. Just, gave up and live a happy life between these walls... forever…

“Don’t lose hope!”

Even so, he didn’t give up. The Luckster was still fighting against the despair of the situation, lifting up the spirits of his friends with unwavering hope. Kirigiri saw this but didn’t felt any better, even if she went outside there was nothing for her out there. Her feelings about Jin Kirigiri, her father, were still complicated and blurry. Will she just abandon everything he tried to protect with his last will? The girl had nothing left…

Then a familiar image appeared on her mind. No... she had something left. Something to live for. That ass!

Yes, she couldn’t die yet! Not without pinching those juicy cheeks or getting to cop a feel. Dying a virgin was out of the question. Sure, the girl didn’t remember her time here but she wasn’t the romantic time anyway, till now.

“And Kyoko, you h-”

“It’s okay Makoto, I’m fine.” Kyoko gave him a reassuring smile. “We will defeat Junko Enoshima.”

“Yeah.” The boy smiled back at her.

“We will go outside this academy.”

“Yeah!”

“And you will sit on my face!”

“YEA-wait what?!”

Every pair of eyes turned to watch the usually stoic detective, everyone with an expression full of surprise and shock.

Kyoko used her gloved hand to wipe away some drool from her mouth. “So, Makoto... I don’t think you wound up at this school because you had bad luck or good luck... I think you came here for a different reason entirely…”

“Please don’t say it…” The boy’s voice was full of dread and embarrassment, cheeks burning up.

“You came here because you have the Ultimate Butt!”

At that declaration, Makoto buried his face on his hands. Everyone else was extremely confused or disgusted.

“You know what? I’m ready to get executed.” The Ultimate Despair said in a deadpan voice, this wasn’t despairing at all. Just weird.

And like that, the nightmare ended. Our heroes stepping into a hostile and strange world.

Will they survive? Will these teens be able to move away from such madness and pain? Will Kyoko get that booty?

Those are questions from another time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the risk of sounding arrogant, I know that some people awaited more of my stories. Wishing to satiate their hunger for plot, interactions, or simple fluff.
> 
> And instead, I brought you this after months of absence.
> 
> I have no excuses, only apologies.
> 
> LadyRedHeart edited this thing.

There are several ways to have a date: a relaxing walk on the beach, a delightful picnic in the park, or maybe the classic cuddling session with a sappy movie playing in the background.

Moving boxes around inside a dusty and cobweb-ridden storage room wasn't Hajime's favorite option but it was the choice handed to him. Chiaki wanted to play one of her obscure games in the real world by using the heavy boxes inside the unclean room as push blocks to create a puzzle. But the dusty air around them and the weight of said boxes quickly convinced him that this game sucked.

"This isn't much fun..." Chiaki confessed as she tried to hide her shame under that adorable cat hoodie.

"We are essentially moving trash around," Hajime said while shaking a cobweb from his spiky ahoge. "Why did you want to play this anyway?"

A shy pair of eyes looked at him from below the hood. The girl took her time to gather the correct words, as usual. "You seem like the kind of guy who is good at puzzle games." She tugged the hood down again. "So I wanted to play Sokoban with you..."

That took the talentless boy by surprise. "Why do you say that?"

Finally, the sweet face of Chiaki came into view again. "You know how to properly theorize in order to view things, and you can calmly manage when push comes to shove..."

"You... think too highly of me." As usual, Hajime tried to dismiss the girl's praise. Sure, he wasn't a dumbass but he wasn't a genius either.

Still, it was hard to ignore how warm his cheeks were feeling at the moment.

"... We should be going back." The gamer girl was a bit spacey and easily distracted, in this occasion her eyes were captivated by an especially interesting speck of dust floating around. Its movements were so fluid that the short girl stepped into something and began to fall forward. "Ah..."

Even falling, Chiaki was composed and calm. Or maybe her brain was still processing what was happening to her. Before her face and the ground could have a very violent encounter a pair of arms caught her frame, the gamer's face now pressed against something big and warm.

"A-are you okay?"

Chiaki could tell how worried Hajime was just by listening to his voice, but the short gamer confirmed her suspicions by lifting her face. "How embarrassing... I've never tripped before in my life..." That embarrassment was present on her cheeks but there was something more. What broke her fall?

Meanwhile, Hajime was trying to calm down the beating of his heart. It was so loud that the boy couldn't hear anything else until it slowed down a bit.

"Wow. You're pretty hard Hajime."

And there went his pulse again, only this time it was closer to a heart attack. Did she just say that? Was his flag pole actually at full mast and waving the horny flag for everyone to see, or worse, feel?

"I-I can explain!" Sure he could, it was a natural reaction of having a cute, gamer girl, short-stack pressed against him while being completely alone in a room. He never said it was a good explanation.

"I guess boy's bodies are more built than mine, like your arms and chest..."

_"Oh... that's what you meant..."_ All the tension left the boy in the form of a large exhalation. He was relieved... and a bit disappointed.

Hajime didn't know exactly what he was expecting but it was clearly not this. At least Chiaki didn't get hurt, which was the important thing, but why was she still clinging to him? Had she sprained something?

"Something wro-" _Squeeze._ "Huh?"

Something was definitely wrong, the two teens knew each other for a while and Hajime thought that he had a pretty good understanding of the girl's unique personality and antics. But never in a million years, the boy could have predicted what was happening at that very moment. Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer... was squeezing and rubbing his chest.

Those expert hands that were expert at grabbing all types of controllers were now performing the Konami code on his chesticles! Bewilderment and surprise took hold of Hajime as he could only watch the petite girl playing bongos with his chest. However, he had to intervene to stop Chiaki from motorboating him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" If the scream wasn't enough to wake her up, the way he was shaking her by the shoulders would.

"Oh..." The girl with the hoodie blinked a few times, Hajime could swear her eyes were glassy for a second. "Sorry Hajime, I got too into it." Something about the way she was still looking at his pectorals told him that she was still into it. "Your chest is so big and warm..."

Those are words that no boy expects to hear from a girl but he decided to simply take the compliment and not think too much about it. Hajime wasn't one to exercise too much, even if Nekomaru was adamant in getting him into the habit, but the fact was evident: Hajime Hinata had big man tits. Not those man tits that were floppy and saggy, but nice masses of muscle that were a treat to massage. Just as the gamer discovered moments ago.

"But I'm glad you caught me. That means I'll be fine if I decide to suddenly fall asleep..."

As if someone pressed her 'Off' button, Chiaki closed her eyes and let herself fall on top of Hajime again. Face resting on her new favorite pillows and a bit of drool staining his shirt. The boy should hold his ground and shake the gamer awake but her sleeping face was a thing of pure beauty and wonder. His tired sigh wasn't enough to hide the small smile his lips formed as he offered Chiaki a piggyback ride to her cottage.

He could get used to living with her.

_**/-/** _

"How... how did this happen?"

Hajime's body was floating in a sea of darkness, was he dead? No, death would be preferable to this. This was supposed to be their happy ending, after defeating Junko Enoshima the survivors could live a happy life without a trace of despair. Some unexpected allies came to help them and all!

And yet, it was an impossible dream. The truth of their memories, of what they did was too heavy for them to carry. No way their blood-covered hands could grasp hope or happiness, and in Hajime's case, his true self will be erased from the face of the planet. They didn't want to choose, they couldn't choose. For them, hope and despair were the same burden that crushed their hearts and spirits.

The darkness began to consume him, but that was good. Hajime didn't want to think anymore, nothing mattered to him so why bother? Living an uneventful, boring life was good enough.

There was no future.

"No, that's wrong!"

That voice shook Hajime to his core, it was a familiar voice, one that shouldn't exist in this world anymore. Something began to bubble in his chest and the manufactured Ultimate Hope thrashed around as he fought against that ethereal grasp. Suddenly, a bright light shone upon his body and filled it with warmth. The beam grew and grew until there was only light, and when Hajime opened his eyes, there she was.

Smiling, like she didn't die.

"Hey."

"Chiaki..." His eyes stung and Hajime had to swallow his tears and grief, else they wouldn't stop.

"I'm happy to see you too..." Her smile became more serious and determined. "But you can't stay here."

The boy's smile fell before coming back full of self-pity, "How messed up is this? Not only I don't have a talent but if I come back I will turn into an Ultimate Despair. They tell me to choose between my life or the world as if it's so easy, but what do they know? I just... I just want to stay here with you." His fists began to shake with impotence, everything was happening so fast! "I don't want to lose you again..."

"Hajime," Chiaki spoke softly, her voice full of care and kindness as ever. "If you don't like either future, why don't create your own?"

"Create... my own?" A tired smile appeared on his face as if he was reacting to a cruel joke. "I can't do that... it's impossible for someone like me."

"You can!" Chiaki scolded him while leaning forward, how could such a small girl be so imposing? "Because, unlike me, you aren't a character in a game. You don't have to be bound by things like levels and stats. And because of that, you can do anything!"

Hajime felt like crying again, Chiaki was his light, the one who always kept pushing him forward into a brighter future. He smiled, this time earnestly. "If I'm being honest, I'm scared... but I will do it, I will create a new future alongside everyone!" His eyes glinted with the spark of a hidden power, one he always yearned for. "And I will carry everyone's future on my bac-"

"In your chest, yes." Chiaki butted in and destroyed the moment with just that sentence.

"Say what?"

"At first I didn't understand..." The steps of the gamer girl echoed across the void and her slender hand reached to rest on Hajime's heart. "Now I know that your chest is big so it can hold everyone's future inside."

"I..." The reserve course student couldn't respond. For how can someone respond to such a thing? His brain was now swimming in confusion instead of despair, so it was a slight improvement.

"It doesn't matter what pain or despair comes your way, as long as you puff up your chest everything will be alright!" Where did the former tired girl get such energy? Her words were full of such determination that they began to make sense to him, the soft rub of one of his pecs didn't register.

"Yeah...Yeah!" The teen started to cheer himself up. He could do this!

"Now, it's time you show me your cool side."

_**/-/** _

"They're both hope, and they're both despair! A conclusion will never be fucking reached!" The reborn Ultimate Despair screamed in her Rock persona.

She was the same as in the first killing game, a person full of madness and despair... except for the fact that she was now a giant girl with an estimated bust size of 15 meters. But that wasn't here nor there. The people on the trial grounds had reached a dead point in their discussion that made things impossible to move on.

The Future Foundation trio was trying their best to show some hope to the survivors of the second killing game, but their words didn't reach their hearts, which were too deep into the darkness of the revelations that were unveiled during this trial. All while the digital despair queen was mocking the catatonics students and their saviors.

It was a loop of Nihilism. Until...

"No, that's wrong!"

Those familiar words cut through the hopeless atmosphere like a sharp sword. There, where once was a broken man, now stood a righteous being of defiance who shone with the will to fight. Literally.

His golden hair and blood-red eyes commanded the attention of everyone around him, the air crackling with power. Was this a bug of the system or something more? Whatever it was, made Alter Ego Junko feel dread.

"What the fuck? Izuru?"

"That's not my name. I'm not Izuru Kamukura." The now blonde, teen locked eyes with the towering Despair Queen. Nor Despair or Hope reflected on his eyes. "I'M HAJIME HINATA!"

Something in his voice snapped everyone who was in despair back to reality, the survivor of class 78 seemed confused about the transformation of the reserve course student into a Super Saiyan. Little did they know his next words would surprise them even more.

"Everyone... Let's shut this game down!"

"H-huh? B-but..." Even the fearless gymnast sounded unsure, after all the consequences of such action weren't a joke.

The next to intervene was the small Yakuza. "Didn't you hear what they say? If we do that..."

"We will forget about everyone and the precious memories we created, not only that but we will fall into despair again!" Even with all her resolve, the heir to the Novoselic throne shuddered at the thought.

"That's not true! I don't know what kind of future awaits us, there won't just be hope... There will be lots of despair too. But our futures are ours to take! And if we don't like them, we can create new ones! We aren't game characters after all!"

"Hajime..." The first winner of Killing Game smiled at his partner with something akin to fraternal pride, even Makoto had some doubts about risking his life to get inside of the simulation. But watching Hajime grow into the hero his friends needed was worth all the risks. Makoto knew he will be fine.

"And if you ever feel lost or unsure..." The glowing boy raised a hand before hitting his chest with the palm of it. "Trust in my man tits!"

And that's when the other shoe dropped, everyone in the trial room looked at Hajime, bewilderment on their expressions but Makoto was still smiling. Although his smile was somewhat strained, he had a bad, but familiar, feeling about this.

"Um, what?" The banana shark with pink hair that was Kazuichi asked, even after so many strange things the mechanic was still getting surprised with each new turn.

"My chest!" Hajime repeated himself as if that explained anything. "Have you seen my chest? So wide and strong, strong enough to carry everyone's hopes and dreams!"

Silence. What other response could these kids give to such a mindboggling claim? It was utterly ludicrous, preposterous, dumb as fuck! And yet...

"Okay, let's start the shutdown sequence." Sonia's words cut through the stagnated silence and drew everyone's gaze towards her. "I believe in Hajime, in his words, and most of all, in his immense man tits!"

"M-miss Sonia!?"

"They are pretty big for a boy." Akane was an expert in said field, so her words carried a weight just like her torso did. "Yeah, I'm in!"

"This is such bullshit... but if I keep running from this, Peko is gonna yell at me again." Not even a terrifying Yakuza could resist Hajime's _Hinatatas_.

"This can't be happening, not again..." It was surprising to hear those words uttered from both the Ultimate Despair and the Ultimate Hope. All while Byakuya was staring at the scene with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl. Kyoko just smiled knowingly.

And for the final survivor, Kazuichi finally found his courage under his beanie for he stopped hiding under it and clenched his fist. "Fine! I just have to push this damn button right? Let's get done with it!"

"No... Nonononononono." The devil with pigtails repeated over and over, one might think she crashed and was stuck in an infinite loop of negation. At least until she began to tug at her signature hairstyle with rage and frustration. "It can't end like this again, not with some stupid, weird, and stupidly weird pep talk about your gross ass kinks!"

Five hands pressed down and the nightmare was over.

_**/-/** _

The original trio was patiently waiting at the docks for the boat that was going to pick them up to leave Jabberwock island behind, taking in the salty breeze of the ocean. Some were more relaxed than others.

"I was hoping to never be witness to another display of debauchery like that. Alas, such hopes turned to fine dust." The heir wasn't happy about how things resolved, good thing he is never too happy about anything.

When Makoto spoke he was still smiling, yet, his eyes gazed towards the horizon. The light in them a bit dimmer than before. "At least they found their way, I'm sure they will be fine. All of them."

"Indeed, but we can't relax yet. The Foundation won't be happy with what transpired here." Kyoko's gloved hand landed on the short boy's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. "However, you do not need to worry." The hand began to go lower and lower, a smirk appearing on her lips. "Got your ass covered."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that’s a wrap!
> 
> Yep... I just wrote this stupid thing, out of a single joke I thought. We all remember that ladder scene in DR1, and how the put a shadow in Kyoko’s skirt (Mikan and Komaru didn’t have that luck)
> 
> And I thought “Wondering what she was thinking, all that time Makoto was shaking his ass on her face.” And this was born.
> 
> Expect the second part of this, where Chiaki gets obsessed with Hajime’s huge man tits.
> 
> I joke, but people keep asking me for another chapter of Intense Love... not thinking that I would have to write another 16 scenes for the other 16 characters... just thinking about it makes me tired.
> 
> Anyway! Expect another one-shot before the next chapter of Strange Lovers.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
